At the Park
by Guardian of the Nakano
Summary: It was almost as if it were written perfectly, their meeting. As if it were straight out of a young girl's novel.   Horrible summary, but the writing is a bit better.   Oneshot.  R&R, and enjoy the ShiIta!


While I work on my incredibly long ShiIta that's taken me three days so far, I figured I'd post _something_ on my new account.

So, enjoy the ShiIta fluff.

Because I worked hard on it. That's two hours of my life I won't regret letting slip away in the world of fluffy yaoi.

* * *

><p>It was almost as if it were written, perfectly, their meeting.<p>

It was if it were in a young girl's novel, with the same childish personality he would hold onto as he grew, and the one the other would shed all too soon. The one he would try to retrieve, but fail miserably every time. But he wasn't going to give up.

"Hey, you! I've seen you before!" he pointed at the young boy with long, brownish-blackish hair-Shisui noted silently how much it looked like a crow's feathers-pulled into a slight ponytail, clad in long-sleeves-on such a warm day?-and a sad expression as he sat on the bench in the park, the one beneath the trees. He looked up slowly. _Was this boy crazy? _"I've seen you around the Uchiha compound! What's your name...uh...Itachi!"

He flinced at the use of his name.

"Whatsamatter? I'm not gonna hurt you. Well, not in public, but I could kick your butt at video games," he wore a proud smirk, chuckling childishly.

Itachi refused to make eye contact. He didn't approve of this. "Hey, look at me!" he blinked twice, glaring slightly. He squatted down in front of the younger boy, jabbing him in the forehead, just hard enough to leave a slight red mark. Itachi gasped. "Yeah, that got you to look at me," Shisui laughed, plopping down on the dirt around the bench. "I don't do the whole 'No eye contact' thing. That's one thing you'll learn about me when we become best friends!"

Itachi looked startled, confused, and slightly intregued. How in the world could he be so upfront? How did this complete stranger know him from the Uchiha compound? I mean, everyone knew Itachi Uchiha and his clan-head father, but this boy-Oh my God, he was an Uchiha.

One word crossed Itachi's mind. _How?_

"Isn't your dad, like, the Clan leader or somethin'? Yeah, I've seen you at the meetings. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't 'cause I had to sit still and be good and all that. My dad, Akashi, is awesome and all, but I'm not allowed to misbehave at the meetings," He rolled his eyes. "Misbehaving, tch, yeah right. They're no fun. That's why I hang out with Nekomata most of the time. Her cats TALK!" Still the same boyish grin. "What about you, have you met Nekomata? You act so good at the meetings, sittin' up straight, actually listening. I just kind of block it out by making up wierd things in my head. Like, what if a huge serpent just crashed into the building and ATE someone? That would be amazing! They'd have to cancel the meeting to form a search team to go slay the serpent and restore our honor, like, 'No animal will eat one of our esteemed, _blah blah blah_, and we have killed the serpent and restored our honor and _blah blah blah_!'" Shisui used frequent hand gestures, waving them around and such as he talked. Finally, Itachi noticed, he stopped talking, and was transfixed on him.

"..." Itachi blinked twice.

"Well?"

"...?"

"Aren't ya gonna ask me what my name is? You seem like you're into manners and all that, well that doesn't matter, my name's Shisui Uchiha, currently working on my body flicker technique, almost lost my finger three times, can't ice skate, love mochi, cake, and pretty much anything else Ma says is gonna give me a cavity, my favorite animal is the cat because I personally think they can disappear, too, just like I'm learning to, and I hate school yet make amazing grades, wanna tell me why that is? You don't know either, do you? Honestly I don't remember doing half the work myself, I just know I have high marks, what about you?"

"...I guess...?"

"Ohmagash, you talked!" Shisui jumped to his feet, pointing at Itachi, grinning ear to pierced ear. "That's so cool, your voice is so weird, what's with that? And you're pretty, what the heck?" Shisui ruffled his hair, chuckling.

Itachi didn't notice he was blushing slightly. Shisui did.

"Did I embarass you or somethin'? Sorry about that."

"No, you didn't..."

"Look how long your hair is! Ma says my hair is too stupid to do anything with."

It looked like it was, yet perfect as it was, in Itachi's eyes, his long, curly locks messily adorning his head.

"So, whattaya here for?"

"My little brother wanted to come to the park. Ma-I mean, Mother was busy."

"Aww, you say 'Ma' too! It's cool, honorifics don't matter around me. I frankly don't care. Do you cuss? Hey, where's your little brother? Isn't he the cute little brat with the duck-butt hair?"

"...What do you mean?"

"What's his name? Sousuke?"

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Exactly! So where is he?"

"Right over there."

Itachi cocked his head towards the jungle gym, where Sasuke climbed across with relative ease, as compared to a sunny blonde with bright blue eyes, struggling behind him. Said blonde kicked his legs and struggled as he tried to get across, while Sasuke cleared it in a matter of seconds. He reached the last one and jumped down, turning to his older brother.

"Nii-san! Nii-san, did you see?" he waved his hand, smiling.

"I saw you, Sasuke. Way to go," he called back.

"Sure is cute."

"He really is. He looks just like Mother."

"Dude, with the 'Mother' crap. Quit. Say 'Mom', at least."

"Mom?"

"There ya go!"

They watched Sasuke clear each of the childish obstacles easily, the strange blonde following and trying to outmatch Sasuke's effortless attempts. Itachi resolved that he was Sasuke's friend.

"They're gonna be best friends," Shisui said out of nowhere.

"Yeah."

"Just like you and me!"

Itachi looked over, blinking twice. Shisui mimicked his look of confusion.

"Yeah, best friends. You and me. Now. Yay, let's celebrate!"

"What in the world do you mean?"

"I mean, you're my best friend, and I'm yours. Now we tell eachother everything. It's decided. I'll go first. I actually think my hair is half-decent, even if it upsets Ma. Your turn!"

_Why do I wanna tell him something...? _Itachi wondered, confused.

"Well?"

"Um...I like steamed cabbage...?"

"Dude, that's gross, you eat vegetables? I only eat them in Stir fry or tempura, 'cause it's really really good the way Ma makes it. Dad likes it too, but he always tries to shove the veggies off on me, putting them on my plate when I'm not lookin' and all that. Like I said, I like Mochi much better."

"Well, I like dango..."

"Light or dark?"

"Light."

"Yeah, we're best friends."

They talked for a little while. Shisui seemed to jump from topic to topic, going from food, to ninja training, to the weather, to video games, and finally, to question why Itachi was dressed so warmly when it had to be, like, fifty-billion degrees outside.

"I-..."

"Nii-san!"

Sasuke was a lifesaver...

"Nii-san, who is this?" He crawled up between them, snuggling up to his older brother, looking at Shisui dazedly.

_Okay, posessive, much, kid?_ Shisui thought, looking down at the young boy clinging to his brother.

"This is Shisui-sa-"

"Hey! I said no honorifics! And you, young duck-butt hair, call him Aniki, got it?"

"But why would I-?"

"'Cause if you don't, a giant serpent is gonna come and eat him!"

Itachi suddenly realized that, maybe, Shisui had thought about _him_ getting eaten by the serpent.

"No, Nii-sa-I mean, Aniki!"

"Awesome. My name's Shisui, and I'm Itachi's best friend!"

"Nii-san, you didn't tell me you had a best friend?"

"That's because I-"

"Didn't! Until today!"

"Oh, cool, Aniki! You made a best friend!" Sasuke cuddled into Itachi's torso, which made him wince slightly.

"Whasamatter with your side?" Shisui's head tilted ever-so-slightly in question.

"Nothing's the matter."

Shisui poked him in the side. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut.

"See?"

"I see nothing."

"That's a'cause your eyes are squeezed so tight. Open them and realize I know something's wrong."

Itachi looked over at him, a bit confused.

"You're odd."

"You'll learn to love it," Shisui smirked, leaning back onto the bench.

A little later on, Sasuke looked up at Itachi, muttering, "Nii-san, isn't dad away for a little while on a mission?"

"Yes, he is Sasuke."

Sasuke had a look of dire relief in his eyes, sighing and smiling, letting himself relax.

The day began to end, the sky turning pink and orange, highlighting the evening's arrival with a subtle splendor. Most of the children had gone home with their parents, yet the three Uchiha boys remained on the bench. Sasuke had fallen half-asleep on his Nii-san's lap, dazing in and out of consciousness, smiling languidly. Shisui was slowly running out of things from the last three months to talk about, so he had fallen into a slight ramble about what he wants to become when he grows up. Itachi, however, heard about half of it, as the relaxed warmth of the evening, his hearing fading in and out. Eventually, Shisui stopped, too. He smiled a bit when Itachi's head rested against his shoulder.

A little bit later, "It's about time Sasuke and I be getting home."

Shisui nodded. "Yeah...the only reason I stayed out here so long was 'cause Ma was gonna get upset...and I wanted to hang out with my new best friend."

Itachi actually smiled a bit, sitting up slightly. The sky had darkened considerably, and Sasuke was already mostly asleep.

Itachi carried Sasuke home on his back, but before he could depart, Shisui turned to him.

"Same time again tomorrow?" Shisui smiled, holding out his pinky to him.

Itachi looked down at his outstretched hand, blinking slowly, then looked back up at him.

"...sure..." Itachi smiled, and they pinky promised.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated, because Lord knows I need help with my writing.<p>

I swear I'll get better as time goes on...I hope? ^_^


End file.
